Somewhere I Belong
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Eu entendi. Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso. - Roy & Riza - Oneshot - Presente para Shinoda-q


**N/A**: _FMA_ não me pertence. Pertence a uma vaca... beeeem pequena. :B

Eu juro que não tinha planejado fazer essa oneshot. Ontem de noite, a idéia me veio... Era pra ser uma drabble, mas quando eu vi, eu tava digitando sem parar (Por isso, nem imagino se alguém já fez alguma fic desses momentos deles). E quando acabei de digitar, pensei: _Uau. Só falta o nome_! Foi então que essa música me veio na cabeça. Acho que foi coisa de Deus. _Deus torce por Royai galera_. –s

Presente para Shinoda-q !

Música do Linkin Park *-* (Das antiiigas... )

* * *

**Somewhere I Belong**,

Riza Hawkeye x Roy Mustang

* * *

"_I wanna find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong..."_

_

* * *

_

Quando Riza colocou a farda do exército pela primeira vez, percebeu que havia escolhido trilhar um caminho do qual seu pai não se orgulharia nem um pouco. Se ele ainda fosse vivo, ele jamais permitiria. Mas como poderia explicar a ele que apenas procurava seu lugar no mundo? Como explicar aquele desejo que ela tinha de ajudar as pessoas? Como explicar que procurava algo que apenas ela, e mais ninguém, pudesse fazer?

Se seu pai fosse vivo, com certeza ela morreria queimada antes de _pensar_ em se tornar um cão do exercito.

Foi treinando tiro com as amigas pela primeira vez que descobriu que tinha uma ótima mira. Espantou até os superiores, e logo seu nome era conhecido. "Taka no Me" era como lhe chamavam, aquilo havia lhe dado uma felicidade desconhecida.

Uma felicidade que acabou quando foi chamada a Ishval.

Entendia, finalmente, o ódio de seu pai pelos militares. Só não entendia os seus próprios motivos para permanecer no exército, mesmo depois de ter vivenciado o inferno quando era apenas uma cadete.

Foi quando encarou Roy Mustang novamente que viu que sua motivação por um mundo melhor ainda era muito fraca perto da dele.

E foi quando passou a caminhar ao seu lado que achou aquilo que só ela poderia fazer. E foi ele quem havia lhe dado aquela missão: proteger suas costas. E para dificultar ainda mais, havia a deixado ciente de que se desviasse do caminho, ela tinha o direito de atirar nele. Riza nunca pensou que chegaria a ponto de ter de fazer isso, mas mesmo assim concordou. E ainda acrescentou que iria até o inferno, se assim fosse sua vontade.

Estava tremendamente apaixonada pelo único que não poderia se apaixonar.

_"Como não se apaixonar por ele"_ era o que ela se perguntava todos os dias, desde que o vira pela primeira vez estudando os livros de seu pai.

Ser sua subordinada durante os anos lhe deu experiência para que Riza pudesse esconder seus sentimentos. Estava em um território perigoso e sabia disso. Ela era o _homem_ de confiança de Roy, seu braço direito. Jamais estragaria sua relação com ele por conta disso.

Os anos se passaram e muitos problemas começaram a aparecer, principalmente a descoberta de que existiam homúnculos e que eles estavam ligados com o alto escalão da Central. Já que chegar ao topo era o plano desde o início, não houve problema em aceitar isso. A dificuldade apenas o animava mais. Ela e seus outros subordinados viam como seus olhos brilhavam. Roy adorava um desafio, e aquele estava longe de terminar.

Só que ninguém esperava que Hughes fosse morrer logo no começo.

Ela não podia suportar vê-lo chorar. Fechou os olhos na ocasião, e comentou que além de chover havia começado a fazer frio. Roy começara a mudar, aos poucos, mas não percebeu isso. Estava ainda mais determinado, só que dessa vez, a meta não era o topo. Era um local muito abaixo.

Os homúnculos começaram a fechar os caminhos pelos quais eles poderiam trilhar. A primeira dificuldade apareceu quando a _namorada_ de Havoc apareceu, mostrando ser um deles. Ela ainda se lembrava dos próprios gritos e das cápsulas de bala que utilizou, enquanto tentava matá-la. Lembrava de como seus olhos ardiam e de como as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

Depois de tantos tiros, para seu desespero, aquela mulher ainda estava de pé.

Entretanto, Roy a fez ficar de joelhos rapidamente. Estava ferido, gravemente, o que a fez gritar e lutar nos braços de Alphonse para que pudesse ir ao seu socorro. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas apenas queria se certificar que ele realmente estava vivo. Seu coração estava batendo novamente, mais forte, quando ele se mostrou preocupado com ela mesmo estando em um estado pior.

E mesmo tendo desistido da vida, ela não foi abandonada por ele.

Passou a protegê-lo com mais convicção do que antes, ignorando suas ordens pra fugir caso algo lhe ocorresse. Desde que Havoc havia se tornado paraplégico as coisas começaram a acontecer de maneira rápida. E de maneira detestável para todos.

Riza havia se tornado secretária (refém) do homem mais importante do país, que por acaso, era um homúnculo também.

Um dia antes de se mudar definitivamente para o escritório do Führer, passou no escritório do seu Coronel. Havia pedido já uma vez quando eram mais novos, porém, não se importou em pedir de novo para que ele não morresse. Sorrindo, ele disse que não morreria, apesar de que teria de tomar um cuidado a mais por ter suas costas desprotegidas agora. Ela sorriu também. Ele viveria, e aquilo bastava.

Quando conheceu o homúnculo Pride, descobriu que também teria de lutar para sobreviver.

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, sentiu medo. Não conseguia se acalmar; seu coração não desacelerava desde que havia entrado em casa. Das sombras, ele havia dito. Aquela noite tinha de tudo para ser a pior de sua vida, entretanto, foi naquela noite que Roy ligou, querendo lhe entregar flores. Naquela noite, sem que ela tivesse dito uma só palavra, ele entendeu que havia algo errado. Como ele conseguia sempre aparecer nas horas certas?

Black Hayate nunca conseguiria responder a dona.

Os dias passaram sem que eles se aproximassem de novo, e Riza se viu cada vez mais atarefada. Sabia que era importante, e por isso reservou o dia de sua folga pra ver Rebecca e Havoc. O dia prometido havia chegado e todos estavam prontos. Roy tinha um plano, e ela o seguiria. Enquanto alguns cuidavam da Sra. Bradley na estação de rádio, eles seguiram para o subterrâneo da Central.

E foi lá que conheceram o homúnculo Envy.

A primeira impressão que Riza teve dele foi que era apenas um rapaz idiota. Sabia que Roy também pensava assim. Entretanto, os dois ficaram chocados quando viram que de idiota ele não tinha nada. Hughes só não atiraria em alguém que tivesse o rosto de sua mulher. E foi por essa razão que ele estava morto. De idiota, Envy só tinha a aparência.

Ela percebeu no primeiro estalar de dedos que estavam com problemas.

Disse para os outros seguirem em frente, sem ter muita certeza do que planejava. Envy quis lutar na sua melhor forma contra Roy, o que a fez recuar um pouco. Alguns estalos e o homúnculo percebeu que precisava fugir. Ela _também_ queria fugir.

Roy estava possuído por um sentimento horrível.

Ordenou-lhe que ficasse para trás, mas ela o ignorou. Encontrou-o minutos depois, descobrindo que era apenas uma armadilha do homúnculo que, para sua sorte, caiu na armadilha dela primeiro. Ganhou um corte no ombro e uma dor terrível em um dos braços, pois foi lançada no chão com força.

Enquanto o homúnculo gritava que lhe faria em pedaços e a jogaria aos pés do Coronel, ele apareceu.

Mas Riza queria que ele não tivesse aparecido, para não ter de tomar aquela medida tão drástica. Puxou sua arma e ignorou o tom de voz que ele usou para falar com ela. Scar e Edward apareceram em seguida. Os três, juntos, mostraram a ele que estava errado. Ela se viu implorando para que ele parasse com aquilo. Havia um nó em sua garganta que apenas se intensificou quando ele permitiu que ela atirasse. Ela nunca poderia matá-lo. E ele pareceu perceber, já que perguntou o que ela faria depois que ele estivesse morto.

Roy gritou, e explodiu um corredor quando ela disse que destruiria seu próprio corpo.

_"Eu não posso perder você dessa forma"._

Ela não havia entendido errado. Sentiu os joelhos falharem assim que o viu cair no chão, pedindo desculpas. Olhou em seus olhos, sendo correspondida. Alívio. Envy falou mais um pouco antes de cometer o suicídio, acabando de vez com aquele pesadelo.

Mal sabia que o pesadelo havia apenas começado.

O corte em seu pescoço fazia seu sangue correr. Olhou para ele, antes de cair, totalmente perdida. A voz dele começou a lhe chamar, aos gritos. Ela o ouvia, mas não tinha força para responder. Foi arrastada, jogada no chão. Roy xingava o médico, tentava se livrar dos homens que o seguravam, gritava para que ela o respondesse. Ela se esforçou para dizer que tinha ordens para não morrer e que ele não precisava fazer a transmutação por causa dela. Aquilo bastaria por enquanto; ele não iria contra uma ordem dela, mesmo sendo apenas sua subordinada.

Ela o olhou, como se dissesse que havia alguém ali em cima. E ele entendeu perfeitamente.

Foi travada uma pequena luta, e Riza no chão, viu que ele havia conseguido se livrar dos homens. Fechou os olhos, cansada. Roy já estava bem, e ela, sangraria até secar. Pensou em seu pai, em sua mãe, seus amigos... e abriu os olhos, apenas um pouco para vê-lo novamente. Segurou o pescoço novamente e esperou. Havia terminado sua parte naquela briga, não cumpriria a promessa; não o seguiria até o topo.

- Tenente!

Sentiu o corpo levantar do chão, e braços fortes lhe circundarem. Ela sabia que era ele.

- Abra seus olhos!

Tudo que ela podia pensar era que Roy ficaria arrasado por ter um de seus subordinados morrendo em seus braços.

- Tenente! Agüente firme!

Ela não conseguia responder, estava esgotada. Tentou se mover, falar... não podia.

- Deixe isso comigo!

Ouviu uma voz fina, de criança, em meio a todos os outros barulhos, e em seguida foi posta gentilmente no chão. Ouviu um barulho, que sabia ser de alquimia. O corte em seu pescoço estava fechado, e ela pode, finalmente, sentir esperança. Respirou profundamente.

- Tenente!

Estremeceu, sem saber o motivo certo. Roy a pegou nos braços novamente, e a abraçou. Como nunca havia feito antes.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, apenas para ela – Obrigado.

Sentia as mãos dele lhe apertarem os braços levemente. Manteve-se calada por alguns segundos e depois lhe chamou. Ele quase a impediu de falar, mas ela precisava. _Precisava_. Empurrou-o um pouco, apenas para ver seu rosto. Negou-se a se afastar completamente.

- Meu olhar... – Respirou fundo, e o olhou. - Você o reconheceu bem.

Ele a olhou, franzindo o cenho e sorrindo daquela maneira tão própria dele. A maneira que a fez se apaixonar.

- Estamos juntos há um bom tempo afinal... – Ela suspirou junto dele – E seu olhar também dizia _"faça uma transmutação humana e eu atiro e te mato"_.

Ela não pode deixar de rir. Roy havia voltado. Apertou com um pouco de força a parte da frente de seu sobretudo, e com a sua ajuda levantou. Ele lhe segurou a mão, e depois a escorregou por seu braço, a mantendo firme ali. Estar tão próxima assim dele, sendo a protegida da vez a fez perceber que seu lugar no mundo não era simplesmente ao lado de Roy Mustang.

Ergueu os olhos, e o viu agradecer as quimeras pela ajuda. Quando ele voltou o olhar para ela, por breves instantes, pode ver neles uma certa inquietação. Roy havia dito anteriormente que reconheceu seu olhar por conta dos anos que estavam juntos. Ela também pode entender o que ele dizia.

Dizia que eles iriam conversar, quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

Sem se importar se alguém visse o gesto, com a mão livre apertou a dele. "_Eu entendi"_, ela queria dizer. "_Eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso"_. Roy baixou os olhos novamente.

Pareceu também não se importar com os outros, pois deu um breve sorriso. Ele havia entendido.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, nem vem. A Riza foi feita pro Roy. Só 'tô esperando o ultimo cap. do mangá pra dar uma confirmadinha... –q

Reviews? *o*

* * *

**N/B:** A4A5A6A7A8 A-ham *pigarreia* Depois da beta-sama surtar com essa fic, ela conseguiu betar 'calmamente', e só tem uma coisa a dizer: BETA-SAMA ESTÁ ORGULHOSA! Eu disse que a NaruHina era a sua obra prima, mas essa Royai é a sua obra tia! –qq PERFEITA, NEE-SAN!

REVIEWS! Ò_Ó


End file.
